


【朱白】你的血好甜

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *送给鄞谖老师的pwp*一个非典型吸血鬼的pwp*全是私设 勿ky





	【朱白】你的血好甜

0.

白宇觉得自己是个失败的吸血鬼。

他作为血族的一员诡异地对任何血液失去了兴趣，他仅仅将这些暗红色的液体当作是普通平庸的食物，囫囵吞枣地咽下去来维持正常的活动。

也许是天生不喜欢暗红色的血液里带有的腥味，白宇从外观上看起来也和人们想象中的吸血鬼不太一样，没有那种苍白色甚至惨白到发青的皮肤，也没有诡异的红色瞳孔，他的头发软呼呼地耷拉下来伏在额头上，带着副黑框眼镜，倒是嘴唇红润润的，整个人不像只小蝙蝠而像只雪白无害的大型猫咪。

  
1.

白宇知道最近家族里为他找了个人类做他的血仆，他本打算回去看看这人长什么样子然后把人放了，结果在看见朱一龙的第一眼他就无法挪动脚步。

说真的，要是单凭外貌，应该朱一龙是吸血鬼才对，肤白貌美唇红齿白的，让白宇这个单身了几百年的吸血鬼情何以堪。

许是自己的动作发出的声音有些烦琐，刚刚还在熟睡着的人就已经清醒地睁开了眼睛。白宇望过去的时候，都快要被揉碎了跌进那双仿佛能够包容一切的眼睛里，那里面要是盛满了温柔或者眷恋缱绻，该有多么的迷人。

可惜，现在那里面溢满了惊慌。

白宇试着靠近他，结果却被朱一龙轻微的瑟缩硬是停下了动作。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

“可是他们说，我是你的血仆。”

2.

身边的血族都认为白宇疯了。

有天发小问起白宇这件疯狂荒诞的事情，语气里带着些玩笑嘲弄的意味：“听说你养了只小宠物在家里好吃好喝地照料着？”

彼时白宇鼻梁上架着副金丝边框的眼镜低头看着书，活像个斯文败类，整个人都散发出隐隐约约颓丧的魅力。

“别这么说，龙哥才不是我养的宠物。”

他是个实实在在活生生的人。

白宇认为他和他，本质上并没有什么不同。他们有着一样精致端正的漂亮五官，一样的两只手两只脚，相似度太高，以至于白宇都快要忘记自己身体的最核心处流淌着的，仍然是来自血族的血液，贯穿泵发蔓延他的全身。

家里放着这么大一个移动血库，甚至拥有完全不逊色于任何吸血鬼都惊人美貌，白宇犯傻不动手就不代表没有别的人盯上他。

3.

他依旧讨厌血液的味道，那股浓烈的腥气味在他的鼻腔里横冲直撞，快要搅动着他的全部内脏，将那些器官搅拌成均匀的糊状物。

在这同时，血族天性骨子里堆血液这东西本身的渴望又是那么强烈激烈，拉扯着他本就很脆弱单薄的躯体。

鼻腔里忽然嗅到一股完全不同的甜腻香气来，等到他跌跌撞撞循着本能冲到朱一龙房间之后才察觉到事情的严重性。

他的龙哥，那股浓烈的甜腻味道便是从他身上散发出来的。

  
4.

白宇几乎是在见到朱一龙的那一瞬间失了控。

身体里叫嚣着对香甜血液气息的无限渴望，就像是濒死挣扎的人儿遇见了最后那根活命的稻草，拼了命低也要去攥进这点希望，更是沙漠深处渴死的旅人弥留之际对水源的无限遐想。

白宇几百年来从来没有过这种感觉。

他惊慌地想要去躲避去反击，却在欲望里越来越迷失深陷。

错过了一片黑暗里他龙哥微微翘起来的嘴角。

5.

朱一龙不知道是哪里来的力气，作为一个手无缚鸡之力的人类轻而易举地就将白宇抱到了床上，然后抽过床头缠绕着的锁链，一节节地绕在白宇细瘦的手腕脚腕上，包裹着小孩颇具骨感的关节，然后抽紧，在人细嫩的肌肤上拉出一点点零星的血痕。

“龙…龙哥…”

饱受折磨煎熬的小吸血鬼只能勉强吐出几个字节，脸颊上都挂上了喝醉似的酡红，上下两片唇瓣被白宇自己咬地渗出了些微的血丝。

那股香甜的血液味似乎又浓烈了一点，白宇蜷缩着身子迷迷糊糊地想要伸手去抓住那点美好，结果却被铁链扯动发出的金属撞击声停住了动作。他带着不可置信的表情看着压在他身上居高临下望着他的朱一龙，脑子里仿佛灌进了烧开了的100度高温开水，迷糊眩晕。

他想喝血。

好想。

特别…想。

  
“哥…哥哥…我想…”白宇话还没有说完，就看见朱一龙拿着把小匕首慢条斯理地在自己的手臂上划了道小口，新鲜的血液从那道口子里泊泊地涌出来，顺着朱一龙手臂肌肉凸起的线条缓缓地滑落。

  
残暴，血腥，可是充满了怪异的美感。

“小白。”

他凑近白宇的耳朵，微微冲里吐着气，若有若无地用唇瓣轻轻触碰身下的小血族通红的耳朵。

“想不想喝？”

6.

白宇不知道事情为什么会发展成这个样子。

他被本应该被他予取予求的血仆压在身下，手腕和脚腕都被沉重的锁链禁锢住无法动弹，身上的衣物也被剥落了个干净，暴露在朱一龙眼前。

吸血鬼天生没有温度，他们的身体常年冰冷刺骨，等到朱一龙带着温度的唇舌覆上他胸前那点凸起的时候，白宇忍不住尖叫出声，强烈的体验刺激一下子将他的眼泪逼了出来。

“哥哥…哥…唔！”

他可以感觉到他龙哥的舌头绕着那颗小小的乳头滑动的炽热，灼人的温度仿佛在他胸口处点燃了火焰，烧的他快要撑不住，嘴里到甜腻呻吟在他自己都没有意识到的情况之下漏了出来，一点点地提高了婉转的音调，轻轻哼着。

然后就又有一团炽热覆盖住了他身下的那根东西。

火热感太过刺激，小处男血族一下子就交代在了朱一龙手里，高潮过后的躯体止不住地颤抖，拉扯着锁链在床头上刺耳地摩擦。

血腥味，精液的腥膻味，混合着交叠着盘旋着吞没了白宇的理智。

白宇抖着身子，随着朱一龙在他身上到处点火的手颤抖，等到那东西再次被握住地时候他才倒吸了一口气。

自己的那根小巧秀气的东西被正在自己身上动作的男人腾出一只手来握住，开始缓慢却又用力的揉搓，手指沿着蔓延的凸起血管，一点点地滑下来，滑落至他那两颗东西旁边，轻轻地揉捏。等到白宇的呻吟更加黏腻的时候才离开那里，拇指抵在沟壑处一点点地按压揉搓，火热和冰冷形成的极大刺激让小吸血鬼快要昏厥过去，他可以感受到他龙哥的另外一只手悄然探向了他的身后。

紧闭的穴口从来没有遭受过这样的入侵，肠道挤压着拼命想要驱赶攻入体内的烙铁般高热的手指，顺着冰冷的肠道一点点地开拓扩张，感受着手指关节不停地屈起放下，拉扯着肠壁蠕动着想要将火热滚烫的手指吞的更深。

白宇从来没有遭受过这些，鼻腔里的血腥味似乎淡了下来，脑海里疯狂叫嚣着的渴求感也逐渐被快感所代替，他甚至开始配合着朱一龙给他扩张内壁的动作轻哼。

高热的手指探进狭窄冰冷的肠道里不断摸索开发，等到朱一龙感觉到手指上已经沾满了小孩儿分泌出来的滑腻液体才抽出肆虐的手指，带着安抚意味地又揉搓了一下白宇身前高高翘起的性器。穴口已经被手指操弄到有些红肿，翕合着急不可耐地想要迎接新的东西。

7.

湿腻的音色在耳边游荡，伴随着炙热的呼吸，微张的唇溢出动人的呻吟，像是猫儿一般娇媚出水的眼波仿佛有着汪洋大海，让朱一龙心甘情愿地被温暖的海水吞没。

他先慢慢的抽动了几下，白宇穴内内壁即使带着冷意却将他含得死紧，强烈的快感像浪潮般凶猛的席卷上来，这样的触感让朱一龙根本把持不住，不管不顾地直接撞向了更深的地方，滚烫的手掌抚摸着白宇光滑的后背，顺着脊椎慢慢下滑，浅浅抽送捣弄着肠壁，艳红的穴肉外翻开来，像是一朵勾人摄魂的曼陀罗花。

肠道里含着根烙铁般高热的东西，白宇自然是受不住的，别说随后快要把他操穿的力度和撞击，寒冷和火热就在他那小而狭窄的穴道里碰撞斗争，从深处升腾上来的热意让生来就没有温度的吸血鬼感受到莫名的恐慌和害怕，白宇不由自主地收紧了肠壁，引的身上滚烫气息的源头发出喟叹。

“唔…哥哥…求求了真的…不能继续了…嗯…”白宇已经不知道自己断断续续地在说些什么，只是凭借着那点可怜的本能反应吐出几个音节。

小吸血鬼不知道自己有多么迷人。

8.

对于人类来说微凉的精液灌进血族寒冷的肠道里，那便是灼人的滚烫，白宇感觉自己被撕扯成了碎片被人扔进火山爆发后的岩浆里慢慢地被吞没，火灼成灰。

一场荒诞的性事停止之后，朱一龙解开了一直束缚着白宇的锁链，重新捆起来绕在床头的位置，然后睁着那双大眼睛委屈地看着白宇。

吸血鬼从来没觉得自己这么窝囊过。

等到高潮的余韵褪去，对新鲜血液的渴求感卷土重来，白宇没好气地使劲嗅着空气里弥漫着的香甜可口的血液的味道，盯着朱一龙那道快要愈合了的口子恶狠狠地说：“我要喝血。”

9.

香甜的血液灌入口腔，漫入食道的感觉太过于美妙，白宇一边喝着一边在心里吐槽之前的自己为什么会对这么美味的东西避之不及，白白浪费几百年品尝美味的快乐。

那什么，挨操就有血喝，挺好的。

10.

“哥，你的血为啥这么甜啊。”

11.

“因为我喜欢你。”

fin.


End file.
